Wikiality talk:Admin Board
This page is meant for Admins to discuss Policy and other issues. Please check Wikiality:Admin Board at the bottom for current projects, and add your own ideas, too. Wikiality talk:Admin Board/Blocks New Admin User:Esteban Colberto recommended that User:thisniss be elevated to admin. She has Thatchers and belatedly became a Truthiness Monkey. Also she wrote Virginality. And, she's a girl who plays D&D!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:28, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :I didn't think they actually existed. Females playing D&D? --uno 22:18, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :I only played a few times, and that was years ago. It was just a phase. You should be far more worried about the number of times I "tried" lesbianism. And heroin. --thisniss 09:04, 2 February 2007 (UTC) (the last one is just a joke) ::Pfft. Heroin is a warm blanket of Love and "Everything's OK." --uno 22:19, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Congratulations thisniss! I believe that Stephen recently revealed his attraction to lesbians, so you must be doing something right. --Esteban Colberto 14:57, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::I support the surge in admins. Stip and cavity search. Those without hidden cell phones or cameras may take the oath of office.--Pro-Lick 17:16, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Category for US! Category:Wikiality:Admin Templates Your advice/comments are welcomed, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:17, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :I think that the symbol for diplomacy needs to be changed to something more American, like Kissinger, Teddy Roosevelt, or a nuke or something.--Esteban Colberto 15:06, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Looks good so far, but I like Esteban's thinking. I vote Kissinger. Fonda's on notice, so Steinem or Colbert in his Kiss the Cook apron. Law enforcement could be a detainee in orange.--Pro-Lick 17:25, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::I uploaded a guy in an orange jumpsuit for the "traitor" template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:45, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::This may be harder than I thought. I added a shot of , but it doesn't look well really small on the template. A Kissenger head shot should be easier.--Pro-Lick 22:20, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :What if there just a picture of Stephen in the apron? (Not that pic cropped, but one of just Stephen?) That would be a riot.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:23, 3 February 2007 (UTC) New User He hasn't done anything yet, besides show how well his mother raised him, but we seem to have attracted a "wikipedia" celebrity: User:Tawker. Be wary of what he does/wants, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:40, 29 January 2007 (UTC) I hope he realizes WE are not responsible for vandalism on wikipedia and actually encourage and facilitate the exact opposite. --uno 02:02, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Peer Review I added a couple of pages to the Peer Review "family": * one page for "common problems" that pages have and made it a sub-directory of the Peer Review page * another for FAQ's also a sub-directory They are linked to the main "Peer Review" page, check them out and add/adjust/change as needed.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:39, 28 January 2007 (UTC) User Boxes User Boxes have been made, please help format them, create more, fix categories, etc. Post suggestions/improvements on this page. Blocks I had to block User:Alextwa for 2 weeks for his/her usual mischeivousness. Another user, User:Brothersr5@cox.net, has been blocked for a day for eerily similar edits to User:Alextwa. I suspect they may be the same person using different computers or friends. Regardless, the content is not Colbert-related and the posters take no time to learn the formatting or style for this wiki. I have repeatedly posted notes and hints on User:Brothersr5@cox.net's talk page and he/she has ignored all help, very mush the same way User:Alextwa does. They both are mostly harmless and seem like they just want to have fun, but are not communicating what their ideas are, they just post and ignore (most) discussion. Just a heads-up for people who may be wondering what is going on with all the seemingly weird blocks and/or deletes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:12, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Going to the Report again tonight!!! I will hopefully milk another mention out of Stephen. I think I'll say something like "Dr. Colbert, I'd like to thank you for helping me to help you spread The Word by mentioning my site, wikiality.com on the air. Don't you think its about time to rehelp me to rehelp you?" --uno 16:54, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Make sure you tell him about the Bingo game!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:21, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :: Godspeed Hero. --Esteban Colberto 23:02, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Unfortunately, I didn't get an opportunity to speak with him as some moron spent the majority of his Q&A asking if he liked Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings better. Then after Stephen tried to get away he asked if he thought Harry could kick Frodo's ass. Stephen quickly dismissed that, but it was already a bit too late. I did ask one of his assistants to thank him for me and she assured me she would. *crossing fingers* --uno 00:09, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Harry Potter or LOTR? Sounds loike you should have worn a pair of glasses with tape around the nose thing...it's still better than not being there...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:16, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::It was very frustrating having this idiot asking the question for so long and not even knowing Colbert is a huge Tolkien fan. I thought everyone knew that. --uno 00:28, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::: Harry Potter, you're on notice! --Esteban Colberto 00:35, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Edit War(s) I made another template, this one is for blocking pages in the middle of an intense "edit war". Please check it out and alter as necessary.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:42, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Vote Pages for Deletion Do you guys think we should use the Ted Stevens related templates for pages that should be deleted (vote for deletion)? The templates are "Ted", "No" and "Ted Says No".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:44, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Projects Please check Wikiality:Admin Board at the bottom, where projects is. I was trying to start something for 2006 "Truthy" awards, please tell me what you thi feel about it. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :Looks good to me, although there are an awful lot of categories. Maybe slim some of them down by eating donuts (they actually make you thinner; the obesity epidemic is, of course, just typical liberal fearmongering). -- Kudzu 04:58, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Handling Editing on Featured Articles I think the articles should remain protected, and If people want to edit them, they should post what they want to edit on the talk page of the article. If what they say is approved by like, two admins, then the page is unlocked so it can be updated and then relocked afterwords. However, a page will not be unlocked for editing until the article is off of the main page.--Lewser 19:54, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Good point, we need to work on getting people to use those talk pages more.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:07, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good plan. -- Kudzu 15:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Expiration rule? Whats up with the new expiration rule for voting? I think If we have to have an expiration rule, it should be more than 5 days. I would say at least a week, and I think thats even really short.--Lewser 20:11, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :I think by putting a deadline of some sort, it makes people a little more urgent when voting. Also, it does make the page a little easier to read.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:04, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well, alright, but I think it will only make it more urgent if its more clearly placed. I think if people are already on the page to read that rule, then theyre already about to vote. And how is re-nominating going to be handled? Are the old votes added to the new ones, or are we starting fresh?--Lewser 22:09, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :::Not sure, although we can easily make up something that is fair. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:12, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::::The problem being that some people don't have that much time on their hands (me). A week seems weasonable... -- Kudzu 15:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) I will change it to 7 days instead of 5 days and move those that are unexpired back to the voting page. --Fuzzy 15:51, 31 October 2006 (UTC) (P.S. unexipred is also my favorite type of milk). :Unexpired? Pansy...real American Men have to drink their milk with a spoon. And realer American Men need a knife and fork.--Lewser 16:33, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Well, I didn't move any back because they are all still expired with the 7 day rule. --Fuzzy 15:56, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::So if an article has recieved its 5 votes in either direction, are we leaving it in for the duration of its voting period, or does it get taken off?--Lewser 16:33, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::An article will be moved to "Winners" or "Losers" upon meeting one of two criteria: :::::1) it gets 5 votes "Yes" or "No" :::::2) it's time is up...I think that's right...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:51, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Wikiality.com emails... OK. I've made the email addresses and they seem to be in working order. Use the same usernames/passwords that I have previously sent you. Instead of pop3 it will be via webmail. Here is the address to login: http://my.wikiality.com/ This page can use some prettying up. If you have any suggestions, let me know. If you experience any problems, please let me know. If you need your username and password, also, please let me know. webmaster@wikiality.com --uno 20:38, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Another thing: For general users of this board, they may email all of us at sysops@wikiality.com This email address will go to all of us. So far I have Lewser, WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer, Kudzu, Pro-Lick, Fuzzy and myself. --uno 21:07, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Things that might be good to change (besides reality)... Wikia suggestions for improving improvements? Greetings holders of the truthy, from your local neighborhood Wikia representative. Some things I've sorta noticed: * This site is now #13 (out of 1.2 million) in a google search for "truthiness". http://www.google.com/search?q=truthiness&num=15 * The on-air hype for this site seems to have stabalized a tiny bit. * You have about 9 sysops: . This seems to indicate the time might be ripe to try out enabling anonymous editing (or the more common term: "the huddled masses"). At the time it was disabled, this site had just been mentioned live on the Colbert Report, and there was a lack of enough experienced administrators to cope with it. While disallowing this does cut down on vandalism significantly, it also cuts down on contributions significantly (not even Wikipedia has gone this far... yet). Therefor I propose one of the following: * Wikia defaults (anons can edit and create new pages, users can move pages) * Slightly restricted (anons can edit but cannot create new pages, only sysops move pages) * No change (if you want to throw your vote away. Michael Moore endorses this one...) If you could put it to some sort of admin vote thingy we'd be ever much obliged. If you do feel ready to try out anon editing, you might promote a few more sysops too. Also, a suggestion from myself: Your logo is derived from two images from other non-free sources. While this usage is probably protected under parody for some uses, there could still be legal issues with this as a logo. Therefor I suggest a slightly more original logo, even possibly of the same design (but originally created by the users rather than copied, such as the Uncyclopedia logo (a puzzle drawn on a potato)). An idea for this, now that you have a larger contributor base, is to hold a logo design contest, with some award to be given to the best original design. Thoughts? Yours etc etc, --Splarka (talk) 23:42, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm in favor of Slighty Restricted, but we'll see what the rest of the sysops say. ::Agreed slightly restricted--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:52, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :::Is there consensus yet? Someone reach uno? --Splarka (talk) 05:31, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Very few people have been in, and Dauno was the first to answer...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm willing to give slightly restricted a shot and see how it works out. Also, I think the wikiality logo is fine for now, mostly because I can't think of a better idea at the moment. --Esteban Colberto 23:24, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Maybe puzzle pieces super imposed over Stephen's face? Though, I do like the logo as is, and I'm also pretty sure its covered under parody and artistic license. --uno 23:37, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Suggestions to change the logo: #The logo needs something that can be easily made into an "icon" and must include the following elements: the American flag, brass balls, and Stephen's ear. ##use another picture that shows the "ear-side" of his head and "cartoon" it up, ##and perhaps change the color (brass?) and typeface of the font--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:47, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Also, the name on the logo should say Wikiality.com, not just Wikiality.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:00, 7 January 2007 (UTC) I would never want to defame Stephen! I definitely would not make fun of his deaf ear! The current logo encompasses everything this site is supposed to be about. The only improvement I can think of is putting another american flag behind the globe, possibly longwise down the length of the logo. --uno 03:18, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Showing the ear is not defaming the ear. As it is, it is hiding, as if we are ashamed of the ear. We are not ashamed of the ear; we are proud of the ear, and we should display it as proudly as we would display Stephen's balls.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:22, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Where are the admins? Are the rest of the sysops on vacation? --uno 19:38, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Hard to tell, although a few have occassionally been in and out, I haven't seen many on a regular basis in almost a month. I am sure once the holidays are over, and the hangovers clear, people will return at their pre-holiday frequency. I'm starting to wonder how many of the regulars are in college...as it seems people started to disappear just before finals started.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:46, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Perhaps it's a good time to choose some new admins? There seem to be a lot of trusted users here who could find these tools useful. Angela talk 19:51, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::There are 4 who would make great admins, but none of them are interested...I am going to ask again in a week or two...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Great News...User:Esteban Colberto has agreed to become an admin! Ha! Sucker! Oops, did I type that? He's very good with The Photoshop, and created the 2006 Truthy Award.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:53, 31 December 2006 (UTC) : I eagerly await his correspondance. --uno 08:25, 31 December 2006 (UTC) New Admin And yet another new admin User:Ace-o-aces good posts, been here for a while, but apparently has a life (or something, maybe a job...) and is moving acorss country so won't be doing too much...yet...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:58, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Actually I have 2 jobs, my wife is sick, my dog is depressed, I'm moving 2000 miles to a city I know almost nothing about, 2 midwestern states are threatening to revoke my driver's license, and I may possibly be wanted for "questioning" by a foriegn govenment. But I'll try to pop in now and again :) Ace-o-aces 22:02, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry to hear of your dog's depression. --uno 22:32, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Praise and constructive criticisms around the web. http://www.ttca.org/cruisenews/2006/12/show-your-truthiness-edit-wikialitycom.shtml Lots of great criticisms of the site as well as praise. http://www.thetelegram.com/index.cfm?sid=821&sc=5 Another mention of the greatness of our site. --uno 19:40, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Should we have a "Look Who's Honoring US" section now? --uno 21:35, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :yes!--Esteban Colberto 23:21, 6 January 2007 (UTC) http://www.philly.com/mld/inquirer/16370487.htm A nice mention. --uno 00:42, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Truthiness banished! See http://www.lssu.edu/banished/ and the list itself at http://www.lssu.edu/banished/current.php --Splarka (talk) 05:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Good. Whenever something is taboo, the kids go for it that much more--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:36, 2 January 2007 (UTC) food pages I've noticed the various food pages are staring to look too uncylopediaish. We need to truthify them. Also, I believe this post constitutes both the first and second use of the word uncyclopediaish in the English language. Ace-o-aces 01:01, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Admin's Choices So, I've been thinking we should have another type of "featured" type of article which could be called the Spotlight Articles or something more truthy (will think on the name if it goes forward). This level would not be as prestigious as the Featured articles, but could be a good way to highlight some of the funny articles on this site (of which there are many), and keep a rotation of fresh articles on the main page, making it easier for the casual browser to see the good stuff. Each admin could choose a couple to be spotlighted each week. Or maybe, we could choose an article of the day, to keep people coming back and lessening the need to really search for the actually funny stuff. --Esteban Colberto 05:14, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Like they do at the video store!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:25, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :: OOOoooohhhh! Navy Seals! --uno 03:25, 25 January 2007 (UTC) What Should be on the Front page? Essentially I believe that is the question everyone is asking. Currently, the front page is blocked for everyone except admins. The only way for someone who is not an admin to get something on the front page is to have others vote it in. If we allow admins to post their favorites on the front page--in addition to voted-on pages--what are we saying about access to the front page? I believe we should discuss what should be on the front page, how stuff should get there and what other things should be added/removed. Please add suggestions and comments, try not to simply delete something, instead comment on why you do not believe it should be on the front page. WHAT IS CURRENTLY ON THE FRONT PAGE 1. pictures of Stephen 2. the American flag 3. essential links :a. Stephen-related articles :b. guides, helpful pages (for beginners) :c. interesting portals (the dictionary, the menu, etc.) 4. "Feature" articles voted on by the Wikiality.com users: :a. links 5. Online Polls or interesting Stephen-related voting opportunities 6. America/Stephen Haters 7. External Links 8. Occassional Important Headline/Image (upcoming guest, etc) WHAT SHOULD BE ADDED ??? HOW CONTENT SHOULD BE INCLUDED ON FRONT PAGE (below reflects what is currently being done) 1. pictures of Stephen -admins 2. the American flag -admins 3. essential links -admins 4. "Feature" articles voted on by the Wikiality.com users -users votes 5. Online Polls or interesting Stephen-related voting opportunities -admins (based on suggestions/discovery) 6. America/Stephen Haters -admins 7. External Links -admins 8. Occassional Important Headline/Image (upcoming guest, etc) -admins :::I copied/pasted this from Talk:Main Page--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:23, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Can we cut down on the number of... Templates posted at the top of articles? Some have a tremendous amount and actually require scrolling to get to the meet of the article. --uno 03:25, 25 January 2007 (UTC) *I think we need a template that indicates there are too many templates on the page. --Fuzzy 17:54, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :is anyone working on this "too many templates" template? --uno 03:36, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::That would be the truthy solution. I've noticed some of those top-heavy pages too. I think it's just a matter of moving some to the bottom or, if it works, to another part of the article where it fits in with the content.--Pro-Lick 21:09, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :::I'll keep an eye out for this problem. Sometimes the templates area is longer than the article, heh. --Esteban Colberto 21:37, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :"Too Many Templates" Template, I thought that was a joke...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:38, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::It was. I take things too far quite often. --uno 03:44, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Great link with a lot of cool info... Wiki How